Task, Memory, Love, Time, Limit
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: She was given a task, in which she has to save a girl...Who is very important to everyone around her. She needs to use all her might, just to make the girl she was saving smile again, and show a cheerful aura and laugh again...But... Something will make her heart bloom in the feeling of 'in love' But as it says so it will be hard for her to continue on with this mixed feelings.
1. Prologue

**(Hello there everyone! Sorry if I haven't update my stories due to school activities. Any who this story just pop out of my head which was willing to be flow out for you everyone to read :) Hope you like it!)  
**

**Disclaimer is that I only own this story.**

Prolugue

_...I'm...Alive? But...How is that even...Possible? I looked at my hands, arms, and even my whole body... Surely I can feel the life that was flowing through my veins... But... I thought?...  
_

**_"Lost now are we, Little pinky?"_** _I flinch in surprise as I heard that voice who just spoke to this dark surrounding. Even though I look around, all I can see was dark but no light._

_"W-who are you?...A-and where am I?" I was afraid... So afraid because I was the only who was standing at this kind of place. I heard the voice chuckled. "**Surely your wondering that right now...But you already know what your condition before, right? But now I can tell you who I really am. I'm the God of life...I asked your conscience to help me with this task... But I know your still wondering who I really am, since you cannot see me.." **He paused as I took a deep breath._

_Yes he caught my thoughts right. I can't really trust or understand what he was saying. I looked at my palm as I felt that it was extremely painful. Even though it hurts, I don't know why I can't scream out in pain._

**_"Wondering why your not feeling it deeply? Well... I did summon you here so that means that I'm asking for your help, and now that your here I have given you a chance to fulfill the task I'am giving you...But you only have 7 days and 4 hours...And as you can see in your palm, there is a mark of circle spell, right? Once you swayed your hands down, A hour clock will appear right in front of you. And if the sand is all out, that means your time is up and of course you need to get the task done by that time. And each day for the total of 7 days, the important piece of your memories will come back in to you by each day.. And yes I took some important memories from you, but don't worry it's all in the contract and it will be back to you in each day. I can't finish this task since I'm forbidden to use any of my powers than this because it will result for me to disappear...There are penalties for me as a God of life that I must be careful on using dangerous powers...So I hope you can cooperate..." _**

_Memories? Important...? And if I want to get it back...I must go on to this task right? Yeah His right...I'am missing some parts for like, Where I came from? Who am I? And What happened to me before? _

**_"Silence means yes, yes? Now I can tell you your real name since I'm the one who stole that memory part...It's Fine Kyurin... And from this day onward the task that I will ut on you will begin tomorrow...For now, rest to the place where I will let you stay..." _**_And Once the voice slowed down like it's putting me to sleep..My eye begun to feel heavy that it wanted me to close it... I blinked slowly as I can feel that unconsciousness is already taking my conscious away... But before I close my eyes... I saw a figure right in front of me...It was dark and I can't see his face clearly... Until I lost conscious and fell into a deep sleep...  
_

**(Hello Everyone! Yup! It's pretty confusing in the start but you will understand it on some future chapters! Tell me how the story was! Thank you! Ja ne! Thank you for reading this story!)**


	2. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I only own the story*

Chapter 1: 1st day, 1st piece

_"Hey...You...Hear?" _I can hear a voice talking. But somehow I can't hear it clearly, my body feels so heavy that I can't move too much.

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was completely blurry, But the image around me was starting to fix up little by little. I blink 3 times, so that I can refresh my vision.

"Are you alright?" I blink once again and looked at the voice who just spoke.

There was 5 of them, one with a red-orange hair, bluish hair, purple hair,blonde hair and one with curly and puff out hair. I rolled my eyes to make a quick observation of where am I right now.

I glance at their direction and just nod. I think they understood it so theres no a problem with it.

"What's your name?" The boy with blonde and light-brown eyes ask. I closed my eyes for a bit since I'm remembering what the God of life told me about my name...F-Fine? Kiyu..-Kyurin? Fine Kyurin was it?

"Fine Kyurin," I answered. And as I observe them, they look like friends. 5 of them is a really big amount of friendship.

"Where did you came from?" The red-orange hair girl ask. Oh yeah...Good question, where did I came from?

"S-sorry, I thing I'm forbid to tell you about it." I stammered as I saw them sigh in...Relief?

"Thank goodness you didn't get an amnesia." The girl with curly hair exclaimed. Wait- Amnesia? But why would I...

"Um..What do you mean by that?" So instead of wondering to my mind, I ask them instead.

"Hehe, actually you gave as a scare there. The 5 of us was walking to the school grounds when we heard a lound noise coming from the storage room. We hurriedly went there and found you laying down unconscious, and so as we brought you here to the school's hospital, the doctor said that you hit your head into something that might cause you an amnesia. But gladly you made it through." The girl with bluish hair explained.

"T-thank you for saving me...So can I ask were am I right now?" I continued on with my questions.

"Your in the Angel Academy, and as we explained before your in the hospital."This time the boy with purple hair said. Angel Academy? Is this where the God of life brought me to? But...Why in the Academy?

***It's because your task will be on here.* **I flinch when I heard a voice.

"W-what?" I ask all of a sudden that made them looked at me confusedly. Am I the only one who can here this voice?

***Sorry for putting you to a bad condition right now. But as you can see I transported you here because this is where your task will be, I can't explain it right now, but you will find it out soon enough. Well then Goodbye for now,* **

Yup, I'm the only one who can hear it.

"Is there something wrong Fine-san?" That voice snapped me out to reality.

"E-eh?" I blurt out in panic, since I don't have any words to say since my mind is all Blank!

"You just said 'what?' just now, Are you alright? Shall we let you rest some more?" The girl with bluish hair offered as I nod.

"Oh yeah! We forgot about the introduction. I'm Bright Lopina, this is Shade Omori, my sister Altezza Lopina, my friends Mirlo Akano, Lion Imotorou. Pleasure to meet you!" The 5 of them smiled at me warmly, but somehow...I can feel a bit sadness in their smiles...I wonder why is it?

They once again waved goodbye and headed out, while I went back to my position to go to sleep.

...

...

...

2 hours past after I fall asleep. Now that I have more energy to be hyper again, and just in time those 5 people who came earlier came in again.

"How's your rest?" Lione asked as I smiled at her warmly.

"I'm better now thank you."

"Alright! Well said there Fine!" Altezza blurt out which made me blink in confusion. Huh? What does she mean by that?

"What do you mean?" I ask out.

"Here..." She put out a bag and gave it to me, even though I don't know what's inside it, but those 5 were somehow excited about me opening it. I just chuckled secretly and opened up the bag slowly since I don't want to ruin the bag, it's decoration was fantastic and it can really caught your eye!

"...A...Uniform? From wha- Wait, wait, wait. Don't tell me that-" I look at them to make sure if I get the idea, they nodded so I was right!

"B-but..."

"Epepep, no buts Fine." Lione trailed me off before I could complain completely.

"We enrolled you here because we want you to be fully recored and of course it seems like your don't have a place to stay so we rent a dorm for you!" Mirlo said as I felt that I've never received this kind of gift before, but I'm thankful to them.

"Alright then, why don't you guys show me around? Since _I'am _a newbie here." I chuckled as they looked at each other and nod.

And of course I went to the dressing room to change into those uniforms. And whoa they fit on me exactly!

I step outside for them to see, "Wow you look beautiful!" Lione praised as I blush like an idiot.

"Wait, how did you get my measurements? They fit onto me perfectly." I ask excitedly as I notice that their expressions change all of a sudden.

"Actually...You have the same measurements as Rein has." Bright sadly said.

"Rein? Whose that?" I ask since it seems like I didn't met her when I was still awoke earlier right?

"She's..." I wonder why is it...Why are they showing me that kind of expression? It feels like I want to cry...

"H-how about you come with us and we'll explain to you who Rein is." Shade hissed as I sadly nod. Their aura was affecting me, sad, and somehow...something was missing. And now that I've said that, this school is completely dull other than I imagine it to be.

We went in to a...Crystal room? W-well you can say that it looks like a crystal room since every inch and every part of it was composed with different kinds of crystal.

"W-what is this place?" I ask with a mix of amazed tone, this place is gorgeous- no Amazing!

"This is... Where Rein is." Altezza mattered as they opened a door, it's secure up since I saw that pass ID was required before opening it.

"Where Rein is? What do you mean by that? Is she-" Before I could finish they trailed me off...And they spoke in sync, "She's sleeping here...Due to an accident, she was putted into sleep...We...Don't know what is the solution to wake her up, but were trying our best to find it out no matter how hard it takes." Somehow...The way they talk to about Rein...Their spirits has a bright light on it. It has more courage than before I met them.

"Rein is a very important person to this Academy...She was our light and hope...But when she was putted into her slumber sleep, everything went dull and students here was energetic without her light, she's like a goddess to us, she's friendly, Nice. responsible, brave, smart, obedient, respectful." Lione exclaimed.

We saw a big crystal on the center where I saw a girl sleeping peacefully. She has a blue hair. Her sleeping face was calm, like she wants to rest some more.

"She's very special to Bright and Shade..." Altezza suddenly spoke when I saw the two blushed.

"Altezza! You don't need to tell her!" Shade mattered while Bright was blushing too.

"Hmm...nani? Nani? About what?"I ask excitedly, which made the two of them looked pale.

"The are in a Love-triangle!" The three girls screamed out.

Yet I was suppose to be happy about it, but somehow I felt sad. Probably because the saddest person of all is the two of them...

It took for like hours of talking to them about Rein. It seems like I have all of the information about her...And after that I wave goodbye to them since they told me that the teacher said that I can start class tomorrow, for now all I need to do is rest.

I lock the room I'm staying in and headed to the king size bed over there, I muffled myself in the sheets and took a deep breath and laid down relaxed.

I close my eyes...I can't stand to see those two who are sad because Rein is in a difficult situation...I envy her really...Because she has friends that is supporting her, doing their best just to wake her up.

***Now, here is the first piece. Since you've found out the task for this day, and that is to find where your task and what your task will be.* **I heard a voice giggled in my mind. I sat up and saw a white shining feather coming towards me...I was awed by it's color and how it glow brightly.

"My task is that I will help them re-awake Rein, right?" I chuckled as I touch the feather and little by little I can feel my heavy eyes, convincing me to close it. And so I did...

* * *

**Arigatouu Minna! Thank you very much for the reviews! Hmmu I'm really glad you liked the suspense though. Please continue on leaving ne? Leave a Review :3 Take care!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyya, everyone! So here's a new update! Enjoy!**

**I only own the story**

Chapter 2: 2nd day, 2nd piece

I heard the birds chirping, and as I stretched my arms and yawn. The sun light gather around that it scatters through my eyes, I opened my red ruby eyes to see that I have fallen asleep. What a dream I had, no. It was not a dream, it was the reality. A flashback from my memories, some parts of that memory was not completed. To explain it more simply.

Blurry images, people with no faces that I don't even know who they are. But even so, I was able to gather some information back. And that was who I am and where I came from. According to my memories, I live in a village with two sisters, I don't know who they are any more since I can't recall much. It was the first piece so there's nothing I can do but, to gather more pieces of my memories.

"_Fine?" _I heard a knock coming from my door. I stood up and open to see who it was.

"Oh, Lione. Good morning, what brings you here?" I asked as she chuckled.

"Fine, your hair are all fuzzy and it's really obvious that you just woke up." I blushed right after she finished her sentences. Yeah, I was like this since...I..was...little. Wait...Little? Why do I feel it like that? Like I was already familiar with who I am.

"Ah, sorry about that." I scratched the back of my head and blush playfully. She just chuckled in return and handed a clothes to me.

"What's this?" I asked as she giggled.

"It's your uniform, silly. Didn't we told you that you'll be transferring here, and your school year starts today." I just smiled and thank her, she walk out and I closed the door.

"School? It's feels like it's been so long ever since I heard that word, heh." I muttered to myself as I look into my uniforms, the size fits me perfectly. I wonder how they get my measurements? Oh, yeah...Rein and I have the same measurements, and that's what they told me.

Honestly, I envious Rein-chan. Because, there's a lot of people out there who truly cares for her and obediently waiting for her to open her eyes.

That's why, I need to hurry and complete my task. So that I could get my memories back...But, after I gather my memories back...What will happen next?

***Fine? Do you hear me?***

I snapped out from my thoughts when I heard the God of Life spoke.

_"Yes, I can clearly hear you. What's wrong?" _I responded through my mind. I heard him chuckled.

***So, as I can see you have gain the first piece right? So, what will you do now? I bet your over flowing with desires to gain the second piece now?***

_"Of course I am. It's just that...I still don't know how to wake Rein up." _I replied.

***Well then, that were the second piece relies. Your next task will be, finding the way to wake her up. I'm sorry I can't give you much hint since it will go against our contract, so. I'll be ending our contact the whole day and I will contact you again tonight.***

I nodded which I guaranteed that he gets that.

After I lost the connection with the G.O.L, I brushed my hair smoothly and wore my uniform in it's right way.

I headed out and lock my room. Lione told me to go to the office once, I have finished dressing up. So, I'll be going on my way now.

Upstairs and turn left...That's what the map told me, so I followed it. When I reached the hall way, I immediately saw the sigh '**OFFICE' **so I quickly walk towards it and knock on the door.

"Excuse me." When I opened the door...I gulped down since there's a lot of teacher here! Their all looking at me!

"Yes, how can I help you?" From the corner right of each tables,I heard a voice spoke to me.

"Uhm...I'm the n-new transfer student so..." when I turned around to see who it was, I was surprise by it's appearance. She's a teacher but why is she so...Small?

Erm...I think I'll offend her if I told her that.

"Oh, I see. Don't worry, everyone guess why I'm this little too. So, I mean no harm if you ask me about it. I'm tanba-rin-sensei, but's just call me Rin-sensei for short. Your room will be on class 2-A. Here's your books and notebooks. We already prepared it for you," I just sweat dropped, everything around here is so organized that I'm feeling a bit nervous about it.

I asked for my class's direction and it was just few rooms away from the office.

I bowed down and headed towards where I'll be starting my school year.

***Back to the Office***

"Sensei, it's kind a rare for us to have a transfer student in the middle of the year. You think she'll be able to keep up with the other students?" Noel-sensei asked as Rin-sensei guessed for a while.

"Sensei?" He called out since he noticed that she begun spacing out ever since the girl exited the office.

"Everyone, don't you think that, that new transfer student looks familiar?" she stated as all of them stopped working on the papers they were handling.

"What? This is the first time I saw her, so it must be your imagination, Rin-sensei." Kiji stated.

"Well, yeah. I guess your right. I must've have mistaken her as Rein, since they looked familiar in some ways." She stated as she ordered everyone to go back to work.

***Back to Fine***

My heart kept thumping in rage since, I'm so nervous! I'm currently standing in front of the class room I'm going to be in starting today. I can hear the teacher announcing that there will be a new transfer student, which is me.

And when I heard the signal, I stiffly walked in and observed my new classmates.

"H-hello, nice to meet you. My name is Fine Kiyurin." I bowed down as my fellow students, started asking questions. It was mostly on boys.

But, I spotted a familiar light-amethyst colored hair from the back seat and it was no mistaking that it's Shade.

"Fine!" I heard someone called my name and when I turn to see who it was, it was Lione, and I saw Altezza, Tio, Mirlo, Sophie and the 7 twins waving at me. Whoa, I guess were going to be classmates from now on.

"Alright, Miss Kiyurin, you'll be seating besides Shade and you can ask Bright and Shade for assistance if you have some questions." I just mannerly said yes, and walk towards my seat.

I somehow noticed that...The both of them are cold to me...I wonder why?

"Alright class, now. We'll continue our lesson." I looked at Shade and tapped him, but he didn't pay any attention to me.

"Excuse me, but, what textbook shall I open?" I asked as he didn't even bother to look at me.

" I don't know, ask anyone else." I don't know why but. I just felt something stabbed my heart. And so, I did what he said, I asked my other classmates what textbook it is, the second person I asked was Bright...But, he did the same thing as Shade did...He ignored me.

From the whole period, I felt out of place. I kept wondering why Shade and Bright are so cold to me. Did I do something wrong to them. that it made them hate me?

And yes, I kept wondering about the same question and I don't know what's the right answer.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"Hey, Fine. Wanna eat lunch together? Everyone will be eating including Shade and Bright." I was putting all my things back to my bag when Lione invited me.

I saw that the others was already following her and was about to head down the cafeteria, I didn't know what to say since...I can't just shrug off the feeling that Shade and Bright doesn't want to eat with me.

So, I just turned the offer down.

"Ah...Gomen, I planned to eat alone today. Sorry," I raise my hand and apologized. Lione panicked and told me that it was alright and there's no reason to apologize. I just wave goodbye at them as they headed out the room.

_"I guess, I won't be eating lunch today. I don't have any appetite either, so I'll just stay here in the classroom." _I spoke to myself as I headed back to my seat.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

When lunch break was over, I didn't talk to anyone not Lione nor one of the others.

The teacher announced that our next subject teacher is on a meeting so we have a free time.

I took the perfect chance and excused myself if I can go to the library.

When I reached the library, I searched every book that is related to Rein's condition.

I got distracted from reading and didn't realize what time it was...But, I was able to find one book that contains every detail of a cure to a deep slumber. I was expecting that it'll be more like in the fairy tale where the prince kisses the princess and zing! Everything went back to normal. But, in this case. I need to gather the equipment and ingredients to complete the cure.

"Hey, you! What are you still doing here?" I closed the book I was reading and looked at the person who just spoke. And to see that it was Shade and Bright.

"You know, it's rude to call me 'you' when I have a name." I stated as he smirked.

"We don't care, besides. Calling you by your name irritates us." And there it is again...The throb.

"What did I ever do to make you two act cold to me? To hate me? I don't even recall doing anything bad. why did you two suddenly change? Yesterday you were friendly to me but now...Your cold as an ice!"I slid the book down to my lap. The two of them glared at me.

"You want to know why? It's because, everything about you is so familiar to Rein! What are you to her?! It irritates us! Even your names are so Identical! Your copying Rein right? Then you better stop it! Seeing your face even irritates us!" The both of them yelled but it was soft since were in the library.

From what they said...I felt the extreme pain I have never experience all my life.

Like things like this...Happened before...

***THROB, THROB***

"AHH!" I suddenly felt pain spreading into my head so I screamed out and held my head.

It hurts! I feel like it's going to break apart! I can see those two getting uneasy about what happening to me but...I can't see them...Clearly anymore...Everything...Is turning blurry! But, it was too late...I already dropped down to the ground and lost conscious.

0===0===0===0===0====0===0==0==0===0

***Fine? Fine? Are you alright?***

I heard a voice deep inside the darkness...I can't guess where I am right now...But all I can say is that, darkness is everywhere.

"Yes, I'm alright, I don't know what just happened," I stated as I saw a light lingering through every places until a figure was form.

***I'm sorry, that I have to give you your memory feather for completing the task in that condition. But, I need to do it for out agreement.***

I just shake my head and state.

"No, it's alright. Besides, I want to know what my past is and that's the reason why I'm completing my task, to gather my memory back. I'll be alright when I wake up."

I saw that he nodded and...A feather immediately appeared right in front of me...And float towards me and...After that...I have fallen asleep deep inside, with my heart throbbing in pain...Maybe it's because of earlier?

_"Nobody...Wants my...existence..."_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: 3rd day, 3rd piece. _**

I slowly opened my eyes, I looked side by side and I found myself in a very unfamiliar place. This is not my room and I know it's pretty obvious, but, where am I exactly?

As I sat slowly, I noticed something coming down my cheeks. Wait...What is this? It's a water.

"Is this what my dream showed me? It's called 'tears' right?" I muttered to myself, how can I forget the word tears but, I can remember other words...I wonder why is it like that?

***Don't bother yourself, you will understand sooner or later, just be patient.***

I heard the G.O.L spoke as I looked around once more. And after that, different images started flowing back. And it was the 2nd memory I recalled.

"Fine! Are you alright!?" I flinched and immediately snapped out to reality when I heard a voice yelled.

"Ah, yes. I'm fine," I smiled weakly and to see that it was Lione. Geez, she really feels like my little sister who is always worried about me that she almost cry her eye balls out.

"Geez! Don't make me worried-sick like that! I thought that something really bad happened to you! Thank God that Shade and Bright were there when you fainted!" She explained as things begun to be recalled from my memories and why am I here in the first place, and I finally remembered that I fainted.

"I see, say thanks to them for me." I looked away and prevented my eyes from meeting hers, she grabbed my hand and slowly stated.

"Fine, is there something wrong? Come on, tell me. I might be able to help you and besides putting the burden all to yourself is not a very good idea if you ask me." I looked at her this time and finally smiled.

Oh yeah, in the the second memory I received, I saw a girl with light purple hair and she really looks exactly like Lione, and I feel like she is her since both of them treasure me dearly like I'm something precious.

"Well, you see...I think Shade and Bright hate me," I shrugged my shoulders as her eyes brow raised up, and clearly that she didn't understand my statement.

"What do you mean by that?" You see? I was right, wasn't I?

"Yesterday, when I was in the library. Those two came up to me and...Said some things to me that I didn't understand what's it's meanings, although I understand it's literal meaning but, why...my question is why they have to say that." I bowed my head and avoided my eye contact with her.

"What those things they said to you?" She added but this time, I hesitated since I don't her to see the both of them in a wrong side so I just shake my head.

"I'm sorry, but. Nevermind, pretend that I didn't told you anything about yesterday. I guess I'm just tired," I took a deep breath as she sighed.

"You really are a stubborn one huh Fine?" I just chuckled from her words.

"Alright, the doctor said you'll be discharge today too, so take your time to rest." She wave goodbye and headed out.

_*Ne, God of life...What exactly am I?* _I questioned from my mind and I know that G.O.L can hear it. I heard him cleared his throat then responded.

***I'm so sorry, Fine. But, unless the contract is done I can't tell you anything about that, but as I can see, your a human being.* **He stated as I turn to the side and flop my face on the pillow.

_*Then, will you explain why my memories are scattered and...Why do I feel like some pieces are still missing?" _This is bad, the verge from thoughts are too heavy for me and I feel like crying.

***I'm sorry, but I can't answer that either...***

I just clenched the bed sheets then sighed. Both of my head and heart hurts...What exactly is happening to me? Every time I collect a feather memory, it feels like my own self is changing...Like my conscious is preventing me to collect my memories...I wonder what this feeling is?

When I opened my eyes, I didn't realize that I fell asleep. I sat up and stretched my arms then yawned.

"Where's Lione? I thought I'll be discharge today?" I said as I glance on the clock. It was already 1:48 PM, I wonder what's keeping her up?

I looked at my palm...The clock was strike at three and that means I only have four days left until I gather all my memories.

Since Lione is late, I just took all of my time staring out of the window...But from the right side, something caught my eyes...And it was a familiar one.

"Wait, I've seen that flower before..." I muttered as I looked closely at the flower...Yes! That's a Tenshi flower! That's one of the ingredients I saw when I was looking for Rein's cure!

I immediately stood up from excitement and headed out, luckily. There aren't many people or patients out here so I can move freely. When I reached the back of the hospital...I spotted the flower. I excitingly pick it up and observed it's beautiful figure.

_"As I remember, I need four ingredients and this is the first one so three to go!" _I smiled as I put the tenshi flower into my handkerchief and covered it properly and right after that, I stuffed it in my pocket. As I read on the book, this kind of flowers lasts for five days if you ever separate it's body into it's stem. So I'll just hide this.

"Fi..ne?" I turned around when I heard someone called my name.

"It is you! Hey! What are you doing out here?!" My heart started thumping faster when I saw that it was Shade.

"Erm...N-nothing, I just wanted to get some fresh air." I excused as I looked away.

"If you want that then you could'e just let one of the nurses accompany you!" Just what is wrong with this guy?

"Hoo, now what? Your acting all friendly now? What is the real you actually? The yesterday Shade? Or the current Shade whose been lecturing me like he cares about me?" I didn't looked into his eyes since...My heart hurts that I can't focus when I'm looking at him.

"What kind of question is that? I just came here since Lione ordered me to, it's not like I want to come here to pick you up." So...I guess that's how it is huh? He only came since Lione ordered him to.

"OKay, I'll get ready." my bangs covered my eyes as I immediately passed over him. Yes, I don't want him to see this pathetic face. Since I don't want him to misunderstood something.

I headed back to my room and asked the nurse for my clothes and when I finished dressing up. I headed downstairs, I saw Shade waiting in this white van so I just entered in without saying another word.

I won't let Shade and Bright attitude interrupt me...Since I know that once I've accomplished this task I will surely return to where I came from.

The whole travel was so silent that it was getting so awkward, I just look out of the window that entire time since...I can't look into his face nor stare at him.

When we reached the academy, I immediately went out and said to Shade that I'll be heading to the library. He didn't seem to care so I just headed on.

I looked at the book where I found the cure...Hmm...So Tenshi Flower...Check. Next are: Namida, Sapphire stone, Ai. Huh?! What are those?!

Namida? As it says it's tears...Sapphire stone, it's a gem and Ai...is Love?! Haah?! I don't understand this!

"Fine?" I flinched when I heard someone muttered my name again...Argh! This time it's the both of them! (Shade and Bright).

"What are y-you two doing here?" I slide the book in my back so I can hide it.

"Lione kept bugging us to accompany you since you were just discharge, what a pain." *throb* There goes my heart again...

"Ah, I see...Well, y-you two shouldn't push yourself that far, I'll just talk to Lione about it." I stated as I looked away, seriously. What's wrong with me?

"Hey, what are you hiding there?" Bright suddenly asked that it startled me.

"E-eh? W-what are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything...ahaha" Crap, my laugh cracked.

***Fine, it's alright to let them know about it. Besides, your task can be done quickly if these two help you with this task.***

I suddenly heard G,O,L. Yeah, he has a point. So why not don't I discuss it with them? Besides, I want to get out of this place sooner...

"We know your hiding something, show it to us." Shade ordered as I sighed. He's just too bossy.

"Well, you see. I was thinking if you could help me with this." I took out the book but the two of them immediately reacted.

"What?! There's no way we'll do that! Do it on your own!" Well, I knew that they were gonna say that...but I know that if I say this,

"Oh, really? Even if I say it's a cure to wake Rein up, you won't help me?" Their eyes widened and the both of them looked at each other.

"Well, okay. If the two say so, then can you please leave me alone-" I was trailed off when both of them mattered in unison.

"We'll help! We'll help!" I just stared at them...They're really trying they're best just to wake Rein up huh?

"Well, then. We'll go to the forest tomorrow, since it's Saturday. We'll search of the Namida flower." I showed them the book but the two of them only nodded.

Haa...I really envy you Rein-chan. You're being love this much... *Throb*


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: 4**__**th**__** day, 4**__**th**__** piece**_

"Hey! We have been walking around in the forest for hours! Do you even know what and where we are looking for?" Shade complained as I sighed, it's not like he is the only one who is tired here! I'm tired as well!

"Stop complaining and keep moving, if you don't want to continue on walking you can go back to the campus and sleep." I coldly mattered as he clicked his tongue then glared at me. Namida, Ai, sapphire stone. JUST WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY?! Their literally irritating me!

***Woah, woah, keep your horses down, Fine. *chuckle* calm down and think about it carefully, don't use your anger to solve problems but use your head instead.* **

I heard the G.O.L lectured but I sighed, I just don't know where to find it.

"_Even if you say it like that, just how am I supposed to find something that I have never seen before?" _I asked as I stopped walking for a moment.

***I will leave that matter to you, you're a smart girl and I know you will be able to figure it out.* **

I don't have confidence to myself but he still believes in me? I just don't know if I can do this anymore, I only have 3 days left and can I still make it? Who am I? Where did I came from? Was I dead that time? (First chapter)

So many questions that are still undefined, I'm starting to lose hope…No, the motivation if I can even keep this up.

"Oi! What are you standing there for?! Let's go back! We'll continue searching tomorrow!" Shade's voice snapped me out as I sighed once again. How come their attitude started changing? Is it that irritating to see my face? If only I can solve Rein's problem so quickly then there's no problem with it.

I didn't responded and just followed them from behind.

As I walk steadily, I was somehow recalling something that I don't even know what it was.

All I did saw was blurry image of a young girl wearing a beautiful dress, she was twirling around in her room. She looked so beautiful and her complexion was indeed pale and white, she already portraits the image of 'snow white' although her hair was longer.

She was holding a doll in her hands, and she was somehow celebrating something. When I saw an image, it was a tarpaulin made by her own, her lettering was indeed beautiful but somehow. In her birthday party, something was missing…Yes, she was alone…where could her parents be?

_***SHARP PAIN***_

"Aww!" I groaned painfully as I put my right palm in my forehead.

It suddenly sting in pain! I sit down and tried to keep quiet since the two was busy walking forward, back to the campus.

"_Mama and Papa sure is late…" _A voice suddenly echoed in my head…W-what is this?! Who…Just whose voice is this!

"_I can't wait to celebrate my 7th birthday…Right, teddy?" _She happily talked to her stuffed toy as she continued on twirling around.

"I-is this part of my memory?" I mattered as I gasp for air.

"Why was the girl surrounded by a dark aura?" I stood up weakly, geez…I'm so tired…

I managed to catch up to their pace, my head is starting to hurt again. It is kind a weird that it happens more often now, is it a side effect of my memories coming back?

When we reached the gate, I quickly headed to my dorm without saying good bye to the two of them. I'm so tired that I want to sleep all day…Somehow, I'm starting to think that…I shouldn't have been revived if I was ever dead. That way…I can sleep for eternity with no disturbance…

***Fine, you shouldn't think that way.***

I suddenly heard his voice lecturing me again.

"I'm so tired…What is my mission all about? I don't care for anyone else! I just want to figure out who I was and where I came from!" I snapped out from irritation.

"I'm running out of time here!" I cried out, but after minutes of waiting for a respond, it didn't came. G.O.L somehow cut off the connection.

I looked around my room…It was nothing but an empty shelter for me. I heard from Lione that when Rein first came in this campus, this was her first dorm.

I scan through the places I haven't checked out…and under my bed I saw a little booklet with lots of design on it.

"_What's this?" _I nonchalantly mattered as I opened the booklet.

My eyes immediately widened…It was a diary about Rein!

"_Hello! I'm Rein, so since this is my little bookie, how about I describe myself first? Hmm…I'm a short girl with a blue long hair that reaches the middle of my back, I have blue eyes that sparkles, I'm bubbly, friendly and most of all a loving person. My favorite color is obviously blue and my hobbies are dancing, singing and girly stuffs! My most favorite stone is sapphire stone!..._I stopped reading when I saw that word.

I see! So that's how it is! The sapphire stone is Rein's favorite so all I need to do is get the sapphire stone and that's it!

I happily mattered as I read farther.

_My favorite flower is Tenshi! I'm turning 16 this year so I'm kind of excited about it! And oh yeah! You won't believe it! Two boys in one day just confessed to me! OMY! What should I do?! What should I do?! Oh God please help me!..." _And that was the only things written in the booklet, and I'm already guessing that it's Shade and Bright who confessed to her…heh…What a lucky girl. I turned around and left the booklet on my table…I just need to focus on the main problem.

So with so many clues, Tenshi flower and sapphire stone is Rein's favorites…then how about Ai and namida?

***OPPS! That's all for today Fine…Good job! You were able to solve this puzzle, now let me give you your reward…Let's see how you can solve the next two puzzles, rest for the night Fine. Tomorrow is another day for you.***

G.O.L timing is always perfect, leaving that matter aside. I lay down my bed and I saw a little feather floating down above my forehead…and when it disappeared my conscious begun to close as well.

"Life is like a virtual game

In order to survive you need to play

This is your game you don't have the right to blame

No matter what happens you need to win everyday

With so many obstacles surrounding me?

Can I ever be free from these memories that keep caging me?

Sometimes I feel like giving up

But even so my time is almost up

Love, anger, jealousy or confusion?

Will I ever find the right solution?

With so many questions, that still doesn't have an answer

In this state will my fate as well waver?"

(The silly poem is about Fine, okay? Sorry if it's not good enough :3)

Hey! Hey! Sorry again for the very late update, and I'm so sorry for breaking my promise of updating 'Shadow and Light'. I'll update it surely, but I just don't know when. And oh the things about written in Rein's booklet are all made up by me! I don't own the anime but the plot do! I somehow thought of the poem, nah it's not that good but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please review to keep me motivated guys! Thanks :*


End file.
